Timey Wimey Mess
by Katiethehedgehog
Summary: What happens when you let a 15 year old girl in the TARDIS? A big, timey wimey, wibboly wobboly, mess.
1. What Have You Done!

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor went down the fifth corridor, let out a loud sigh, and yelled again. "Katie!" He looked around, irritated. He had agreed to watch over Amys little cousin for a little bit, whilst her and Rory went shopping. Why? He didn't know himself. He turned around. The T.A.R.D.I.S jerked violently, causing the Doctor to stumble and fall.

When it stopped, he quickly got up and ran to the console room. "Katie!" He screamed, concern in his voice. When he arrived, he found her dancing around, or spinning around, to 'C'mon' by Ke$ha. She changed her shirt from a plain white T to a black T with a silver skull on it. She still had on a pair of plain blue jeans. Well that meant she found the womens wardrobe. Her long, black hair was wet and sticking to the side of her face, making her white-blue eyes stand out even more.

Her pale, white skin was wet too, which met she ether found the pool in the library or the showers. He stepped down to land on the glass floor. He went to the control console, reached over and turned of the music. "Hey!" Katie said in protest. "What did you do?" the Doctor asked, sternly. "What do you mean?" she asked turning to dance to the music that was no longer playing. "You know what I mean. That shaking. That doesn't happen on its own. Not normally." Katie shrugged "I pressed a few buttons, turned a few nobes, and pulled some levers." She waved her hand dismissively.

The Doctor looked at her, his face turning red from anger and frustration. He took a deep breath in, attempting to calm himself. "You tried to fly the T.A.R.D.I.S?" She looked at him, a small grin finding its way to her face. "Ya. So?" The Doctor threw his hands in the air. "SO!? SO!? SO, YOU COULD'VE KILLED US! SEND USE INTO A SWIRLING VORTEX OF DOOM! CAUSE..." He was interrupted by a new voice. A familiar voice. "Pardon me, but, what am I doing here?" The Doctor put his hands down in a very slow and stiff motion. He slowly turned around to see a man with curly, blond hair wearing a multi-colored coat, green vest, yellow striped pants, and green shoes with reed ankle armor.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! If you want more R&R!**


	2. Introductions

**Second Chapter.**

**Hope you like;D**

* * *

Katie craned her head to look at the strange man. "Hi!" She said cheerfully, waving to him from behind the doctor. The man raised an eyebrow tilting his head slightly. Katie looked back to the Doctor, still stiff, a look on his face that one would have if trapped between a Dalek, a Cyberman, and the Master with a blaster ray gun.

"Doctor," She said, concerned, "do you know him?" The stranger looked at her the same time as the Doctor. "No." said the man as the same time as the Doctor said, "Yes." It was Katie's turn to raise her eyebrow. The Doctor pulled her closer. "He... I..." He hesitated, "Oh, how do I put it?" He stopped a moment to think, then he decided to explain it the way he explained it to Jo. He turned back to Katie. "I am he and he is me." Katie grinned. "'And we are all together goo goo kachoo?'" The Doctor hung his head, "You just did not say that."

Katie giggled at his reaction. "Excuse me, but I would like to know what is going on!" The man stated, taking a step toward them. The Doctor looked at him then back at Katie, Then said to her, "Listen, he," the Doctor pointed to the man, " is me. A younger me." Katie looked at the Doctor, then back to the 'other' Doctor.

" I can see that." She shook her head up and down. " I mean, after all, you both obviously have horrific fashion senses." She grinned. The Doctors looked at her. "Back to the problem at hand." Katie's Doctor said. "First," She interrupted. "which of you is him." She pointed to the 'new' Doctor. Or old Doctor. What ever, the one with the multi-colored coat. "Oh, sixth. Why." Her Doctor asked. "So I know what to call him. That way you two won't get confused on which Doctor i'm talking to." She smiled at them.

* * *

**Please reivew! And look out for more.**

**Sorry not much happend in this chapter but I was a bit rushed**


	3. Meet The Other Companion

**Sorry it's so late X( I've had a lot of homework and other stuff. I know, excuses, excuses. Anyway, I will try to update a lot faster, but no promises. **

* * *

"DOCTOR!" They heard a scream come down one of the corridors. It was high-pitched. Obviously a girl's voice. They all looked to the corridor to the right of them. The sixth shouted down the hall. "Peri?!" He ran up to the hallway, "Over here!" They waited for a reply. A girl with light brown hair, brown eyes, and tight clothes came stumbling out, panting from running down the corridors in a panic.

"Doctor, where are we?" She said in a confused and whiny voice. Katie rolled her eyes, not liking the new comers style of clothes . She thought she looked too, Showy, and her voice was way too annoying . The sixth started to explain, "Well, Peri, it seems we're in the TARDIS." He looked the inside up and down. "B-but how is that possible? It looks nothing like ourers." Katie could tell right off the bat that the girl, Peri, was it, was the whiny type. The one who screams when there's the slightest bit of danger. She hated people like that.

Katie ignored that fact and put on her best smile. "Hello," she said cheerfully, and put out her hand, " I'm Katie, nice to meet you." Peri looked at her hand, unsure and then back to the sixth Doctor. He shook his head, like giving her permission or reinsurance. Peri took Katie's' hand, hesitantly, "Hello, I'm Peri." She said meekly. They shook hands and let go.

Katie looked behind her, searching for the eleventh Doctor. He was just standing there, looking at Peri, a mixture of sadness and happiness in his eyes. " My Doctor." Katie said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Well, Come on. Don't want to miss out, do ya?" She waived for him to come over. "Ah, Yes" The eleventh Doctor hoped up to them. He looked at Peri and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He straitened his bow tie and grinned that famous grin. Peri looked at him than at her Doctor then back at him. "What?"

* * *

**I'll tell you something. The more people follow and favorite, the more likely I'll update. So, pleas review and all that good stuff. and cookies and bananas to all :D **


End file.
